Destino
by Little Reptar
Summary: Quinn y Rachel se conocen en un avión de una manera poco usual, solo el destino sabrá lo que les espera. / Adaptación de la película A lot like love/
1. Conociéndonos

**Este es mi primer fic espero lo disfruten**

* * *

Los Angeles 9:00 AM LAX

Llegaba al aeropuerto lo mas rápido que pude, Naomi estaciono la camioneta justo en frente de la entrada principal, baje para despedirme de ella, salte a sus brazos para besarnos, no nos importo si alguien nos veía, ella era mi novia, aunque discutiéramos mucho, aun así era importante para mí.

-**Vas a regresar pronto? Sabes que la banda tocara pronto- **Me pregunto- cada vez que iba a ver a mi padre su banda tocaba y no podía verlos. No se si era mala suerte o simplemente el destino no quería que yo los escuchara tocar.

**-Ya te dije que tengo que ver a mi padre-**

**-Siempre pones pretextos para no vernos, quédate con tu padre entonces-**

**-Pues si eso quieres me quedo y no regreso- **Ya estaba molesta siempre era lo mismo con ella, se enojaba por cualquier cosa.

**-Pues no regreses- **Me respondió gritando **-Nunca me apoyas ni a mi ni a la banda-**

**-Apoyo a la banda, amo a esa banda, ahora sube al auto y vete -** Estaba tan molesta como podía pensar que no apoyaba a la banda, se que no eran la mejor banda, ni tenían el mejor estilo pero siempre los apoyaba, en fin, tome un vaso que encontré aun tenia refresco y se lo avente directo al parabrisas justo antes de que ella arrancara la camioneta, y ahí fue el final de nuestra corta relación.

Después de pasar por los fastidiosos tramites para poder abordar el avión, por fin me encontraba en la sala de espera, aun estaba enojada por lo que había sucedido con Naomi , pero no me afectaba tanto.

Después de un tiempo sentí como alguien me veía, ya estaba acostumbrada a que me vieran pero nunca nadie se me había quedando viendo así y de esa forma por tanto tiempo, no se si era por mi vestimenta que era un poco inusual, llevaba una falda corta con unos leggins negros y una playera gris y mi cabello color rosa corto, por fin puede ver a la persona que me estaba viendo , era un morena muy guapa de cabello largo y mas pequeña que yo, se puso nerviosa porque sabia que la había visto, así que me le quede viendo, era muy gracioso porque ella no podía siquiera levantar la vista, sabia que ahora era yo la que la observaba, hasta que por fin lo hizo, levanto la cabeza y nos estuvimos viendo hasta que bajo la vista. No se si le di miedo, bueno mi expresión no era la mejor, estaba enojada o tal vez mi vestimenta le provocaba incomodidad.

Por fin subí al avión, me di cuenta que íbamos en el mismo vuelo solo que ella se encontraba unos asientos mas adelante.

Durante el vuelo dormía o leía el libro que mi padre me regalo por mi cumpleaños ya estábamos cerca de nuestro destino cuando alcance a escuchar como maldecía porque su vaso se había caído y todo el liquido le había caído en su blusa, vi como se levanto al baño para limpiar el desastre que era su blusa, pasó justo a lado mío pero creo que no se dio cuenta que estaba en el mismo vuelo que ella. Cuando se metió al baño me levante de mi asiento y fui detrás de ella.

Toque la puerta del baño

**-Estoy bien gracias -** contesto

Volví a tocar

**-Hay toallas aquí no necesito ayuda gracias-** Y justo en ese momento abrió la puerta, su cara de sorpresa me dio mucha gracia, creo que no se esperaba que fuera a tocar y mucho menos esperaba que la empujara dentro del baño.

Era un espacio muy reducido apenas y cabíamos paradas, aun seguía con la misma expresión, la empuje contra una de las paredes, creo que se imaginaba a que iba por la expresión que tenia y tengo la sospecha que me vio besándome con Naomi en el aeropuerto, no decía nada pero justo antes de que pudiera acercarme a ella me empujo, yo la jale de la blusa y la bese , apenas y alcance a cerrar bien el baño porque después de ese beso ya no hubo vuelta atrás.


	2. Nuestro Secreto

Después del encuentro que tuvimos en el baño no la volví a ver. Cuando llegamos a Nueva York salí muy rápido del avión, no es que no quisiera verla o hablar con ella, simplemente quería salir de ahí.

Fui a buscar mi equipaje, pero al no encontrarlo en la banda donde nos habían dicho que estaría espere hasta que por el altavoz dijeron que pasáramos a otra, ahí me quede sentada esperando, escuche como alguien se acercaba, y la vi parada justo frente a mi.

**-No- **fue lo primero que le dije al verla.

-**Me llamo Rachel, quería saber si…- **no lo podía creer, al parecer no entendía que no quería hablar con ella.

**-blah blah blah, ya lo arruinaste-** y lo había hecho, arruino el momento que habíamos tenido en el avión.

**-Que arruine?-**

**-Nuestro secreto- **le conteste con un tono un tanto molesto.

**-En realidad no creo que fuera "nuestro secreto", al parecer la sobrecargo se dio cuenta de lo que hicimos- ** me dijo como si yo no me hubiera dado cuenta de eso, y en verdad lo había hecho porque vi como me miraba la sobrecargo cuando bajaba del avión.

**-Entonces tendrá que ser eliminada-**

**-Soy Rachel- **Me dijo un poco nerviosa, creo que mi comentario la asusto porque volvió a repetir su nombre.

**-Ya lo habías dicho- **hubo un silencio incomodo el cual no supe como romper, pero ella si.

**-Sabes creo que eres un poco mal educada, solo me estaba presentado-**

**-No creo que fuera necesario Rachel**- Y no lo fue, yo fui la que se metió al baño, después de nuestra pequeña conversación me fui.

Camine hasta el metro, necesitaba llegar a mi casa, bueno en realidad a la de mi padre, encendí un cigarro lo necesitaba. Vi que ella se acercaba, no lo podía creer, acaso me estaba siguiendo.

**-Y Joan Jett que hace?-**

**-Quien?- **acaso me estaba preguntando por Naomi?.

**-Tu novia-**

**-Ex novia- **Conteste molesta

**-Lo note, que fue lo que sucedió?-**

**-Ahora ya somos amigas?- **

**-Creo que somos mas que eso, bueno después de lo del avión, y Joan Jett consiguió un contrato para grabar?-**

**-Su nombre es Naomi, y toca la guitarra-**

**-Todo el mundo toca la guitarra-**

**-Tu tocas la guitarra?-**

**-No- **Lo sabia no se veía del tipo que tocara algún instrumento.

**-Strike dos- **Tome mi maleta y subí al metro.

**-strike dos? Cual fue el primero?-**

Al subir al vagón lo primero que hice fue buscar un asiento disponible, no creí que ella me seguiría así que me senté, ella se sentó en la misma fila de asientos que donde yo estaba y entre nosotras había una señora ya mayor.

No me dejaba de ver y no fui la única que se dio cuenta ya que la señora también lo hizo.

**-No se quiere sentar a lado de su amiga señorita?- **

**-Claro que si, muchas gracias-**

**-Ella no es mi amiga- **Susurre, No importo lo que yo dijera porque ella ya estaba a mi lado, después de un rato comenzó a hablar sola.

**-Y que haces en Nueva York Rachel, trabajas aquí?, bueno en realidad viene a ver a mi hermana aun sigue en la escuela y yo…-**

**-Y tu sigues en la escuela?-**Le pregunte

**-No ya salí y estoy de visita..-**

**-Ya paso casi un año, aun no consigues trabajo?-**

**-Quien eres mi papa?-**

Después de eso ya no hablamos, minutos después habíamos llegado a mi estación y se levanto para ayudarme con mi equipaje, claro que yo no la deje, se veía tan pequeña y no dejaría que se lastimara así que para distraerla hice una pregunta que al parecer el pareció extraña.

**-Que signo eres?-**

Tardo en contestar, creo que no estaba del todo segura **-Cáncer-**

**-Strike 3….. por cierto soy Quinn- **al fin me presente y se sorprendió, al parecer no pensó que me fuera a presentar.

**-Bonito nombre, jamás lo habría adivinado- **Y salí del vagón.

Comencé a caminar para tomar un taxi, tenia que llegar a tiempo ya que mi padre me estaba esperando, pero antes tenia que ir a ver a mi madre. Cada vez que iba a Nueva York la visitaba, le dejaba margaritas en su tumba, esas eran flores favoritas.

**-Hija, por fin llegaste, te presento a Maggie- **ella era su prometida, después que mamá muriera mi padre se fue de viaje y fue ahí donde la conoció.

En el restaurante después de comer, le dije a mi padre que tenia que ir al baño así que me levante de la mesa y salí del establecimiento sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, necesitaba un cigarro, camine y me escondí para que no me vieran fumar, mi padre no sabia que lo hacia, mientras vigilaba que no viniera ninguno de los dos alguien hablo detrás de mi asustándome.

**-Sabes dicen que besar a un fumador es como lamer un cenicero- **y ahí estaba de nuevo Rachel

**-Y como es tener sexo con uno?- **no supo que contestarme así que le pregunte **-acaso me estas siguiendo?-**

**-Si- **me dijo en un tono sarcástico, no me había fijado pero llevaba una chaqueta de colores y una bufanda y no era la misma que tenia en el aeropuerto, se dio cuenta la forma en que la miraba.

**-Robaron mi chaqueta- **hubo un silencio después de eso , yo tenia que pensar en algo sabia que mi padre tenia planes para después, era algo así como un salida familiar, así que le pregunte.

**-Oye quieres hacer algo?-**

**- Que ya somos amigas?-** había usado la misma frase que use en la estación del metro, sonrío porque sabia que me había dado cuenta.

Escuche la voz de mi padre **–Mira ahí esta- **vi que se acercaba y tuve que aventar el cigarro y gracias a Rachel que lo piso, si no hubiera sido por ella mi padre hubiera descubierto que fumaba. **– creímos que habías ido al baño-**

**-Si fui, solo que salí a tomar un poco de aire-**

**-Hola soy Russell Fabray el padre de Quinn- **no pensé que mi padre se fuera a presentar.

-**Hola mucho gusto soy Rachel Berry-**

**-Ella es Maggie la prometida de mi padre-**

**-Estas lista para el Guggenheim- **siempre me preguntaba como si fuera una niña pequeña y eso me molestaba.

**-Les importaría si no voy al museo?-**

**-Vamos Quinn, Maggie no fue a trabajar- **estaba molesto

**-Lo se, y de verdad lo siento- **de verdad no quería ir, y la única persona que me podía sacar de esa situación era Rachel. **–Te molesta si les digo lo que pasa?-** al principio no entendió porque se lo preguntaba, hasta que la vi fijamente y me ayudo con mi pequeña mentira.

**-No, adelante diles lo que sucede-**

**-Rachel tiene que recoger unos resultados y son muy importantes, necesita que alguien la acompañe- **

**-Tranquila Quinn no hay ningún problema, estoy segura que todo estará bien Rachel- **Rachel no sabia que decir, sabia que se estaba aguantando la risa lo podía ver en su cara.

**-Entonces nos vemos luego, adiós-**

Rachel y yo seguimos caminando hasta central park

**-Es el peor pretexto que escuche en mi vida, aparte solo se causa una primera impresión-**

**-Te interesa lo que mi padre crea?-**

**-Y que tal si salimos y nos volvemos una pareja?- **wow eso era algo que jamás me hubiera imaginado.

**-Que dije?-**

**-Tu y yo nunca vamos a ser nada-**

**-Ahora te crees superior a todos-**

**-Primero que nada no quiero meterme con alguien que tiene sexo en un baño de un avión con la primera chica que se encuentra-**

**-Pero si eso fue contigo!-**

**-No quieres ser mi novia porque tuve sexo contigo?-**

**-Segundo no eres mi tipo- **No podía ser mi tipo pero no podía negar que era muy guapa.

**-Yo no estoy buscando novia- **lo dijo un poco decepcionada

**-Y tercero creo que eres una secuestradora, me sigues a todos lados-**

**-No soy una secuestradora, todo fue casualidad-**

**-Ok te creo, solo porque me ayudaste con mi padre-**

Seguimos caminando en silencio, pero no duro tanto.

**-Tu tienes un plan?-**

**-Un plan?- **la verdad no sabia que se referia.

**-Si ya sabes para tu futuro, hijos, familia-**

**-Nunca lo he pensado-**

**-Yo si-**

**-Que bien, pero y la chica de tu sueños ira a buscarte-**

**-Si yo la buscare, bueno la una a la otra-**

**-No te preocupes por mi, se como buscar una pareja-**

Llegamos a un bar y nos sirvieron whisky

**-Estas consiente que es medio día- **me pregunto

**-Claro que si- **yo me tome mi trago, y a ella no le quedo mas que tomarse el suyo.

**-Dos mas?-** me pregunto la chica que nos estaba atendiendo

**-Si por favor-**

**-Oye aun tengo cosas que hacer así que…- **trataba que no nos sirvieran mas.

**-Yo también-**

**-Ok, que sean dobles-**

**-Son dobles-** le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Después de esos tragos ella pido una jarra de cerveza.

**-Son $26-**

**-Yo pago-** me dijo apresuradamente sacando dinero de su bolso.

**-Ya lo se-**

**-Sabes no me importa pagar, pero no me gusta que sepas que voy a pagar, pero al menos finge como si fueras a sacar dinero-**

**-Oye tu fuiste la que lo pidió, pero en fin, y si no llegas a ordenar tus cosas para tu futuro-**

**-Si lo voy a hacer-**

**-Y si pasan 20 años y no lo logras?-**

**-No tardare tanto, máxim años no mas, y vas a ver que voy a tener una bonita familia-**

**-Seguro-**

**-Eres muy sarcástica-**

**-No es verdad, aparte creo que lo vas a lograr-**

**-En serio crees que dentro de 6 años alguien como yo, con un trabajo una casa y un futuro voy a tener problemas para que alguien se enamore de mi?- **

**-Vas a tener problemas-**

**-Que haces?-** Comenzó a anotar algo en una hoja

**-Anoto el teléfono de mis padres-**

**-Vives con tus padres?-**

**-No .. Si , bueno dentro de 6 años ya no-**

**-Y que tiene que ver esto dentro de 6 años-**

**-Si me dejas explicarte, mira dentro de 6 años llamas a este teléfono mis padres te contestan, les preguntas donde encontrarme y te dan mi numero, luego llamas a mi casa y cuando te conteste me preguntas a donde envías los 20 dólares que me debes-**

**-Solo 20 creí que ibas a ser una gran empresaria-**

**-Ok 50-**

**-Apostamos-**

Salimos del bar y caminamos, ella tomaba fotos yo solo la seguía, ya me había aburrido de que solo apuntaba pero nunca hacia ninguna toma, así que le quite la cámara.

**-Oye cuidado, la compre para navidad-**

**-No a mi no me hagas fotos-**

Comencé a tomarle fotos, aunque ella no quisiera hacia caras muy graciosas y yo tomaba cada una de ellas, incluso abrazo a un árbol, continúe tomando fotos hasta que el rollo se termino. Fuimos a comprar otro, ya estaba anocheciendo pero seguíamos caminando, hasta que llegamos al puente Brooklyn, ahí tome una vez mas su cámara y la dirigí hacia el puente.

**-Tengo que irme-**

**-Ok, fue….- **No la deje terminar porque me acerque a darle un beso.

**-Yo…-**

**-No! Lo arruinarías- **

Y la volví a besar, después de ese beso me fui y ella se quedo ahí frente al East River.


End file.
